Ethereal Plane
The Ethereal Plane, more commonly known as The Ghost Zone, is a vast section of the cosmos comprised entirely of Dark Energy and Ectoplasm. It is the home for all ghosts and other Ectoplasmic Creatures. Inspiration: "Danny Phantom" History The background of the Ethereal Plane is widely unknown. Void Scientists conclude that it resides in Limbo, the sections of the universe in between the Dimensions, where Dark Energy is most concentrated. When this Dark Energy, mixed with the leftover Magic from the birth of the universe Ectoplasm was formed. However, not a lot of Magic was out there in Limbo so only small pockets of Ectoplasm were created. When the punishment of being thrown into Limbo was created, more Magic was introduced which meant more Ectoplasm was created. When a creature is put into Eventually, the pockets of Ectoplasm converged into a large mass, a new Dimension was formed. As it became more refined, its own Universal Laws were established, its own landmasses were formed, and its own Pocket Dimensions were created. Description The Ethereal Plane, better known as The Ghost Zone, is a large portion of the cosmos that is comprised of Ectoplasm and Dark Energy. It is a vast dimension of ectoplasmic energy and random portals that scatter the nonexisting landscape. The Ethereal Plane is vast and is constantly morphing and changing making it impossible to navigate by any living creature. The only way for mortals to navigate the Ethereal Plane is by using an Infi-map. Random doors, islands, and buildings float aimlessly across the Ethereal Plane. These structures mostly act as the homes or lairs of a certain Ghost or Ectoplasmic Creatures. Although it happens rarely if two or more of these structures were to collide a supermassive black hole can form. The Etherial Plane has no connections to time in any other Universe or Dimension. It both exists and does not exist at any given point in time. The Ethereal Plane may exist outside of the Universes entirely, existing in The Void. Temporary Portals spontaneously occur in random locations in the Overworld. The two locations Portals open to most prominently are the Earth in the Prime Dimension (specifically to and from the Bermuda Triangle) and The Creature World in the Creature Dimension. The portals can open in one time period but exit a different time period on the other side, making them one-way-portals and very dangerous to travel through. Inside of the Ethereal Plane, the roles between the dead and the living are reversed. Ghosts and other Ghostly Creatures lose their ability to walk through walls but humans gain these abilities. Ghosts are also incapable of touching living creatures in the Ethereal Plane. Appearances on The Creature Council Chronicles The Ethereal Plane was first seen in the season one premiere, The Tree of Life. At the start of the second act, The Creature Council and Aurora travel through the Ethereal Plane in The Ghost Train in order to quickly get to the Tree of Life's Lair.Category:Locations Category:Dimensions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Nick Category:The Creature Council Category:Cosmic Structures